Trędowata/I/07
Kategoria:Trędowata VII Na drugi dzień rano Stefcia wstała z bólem głowy i dziwnie przykrym uczuciem. Było jej smutno. Ciężar niezmierny przygniatał ją, odbierając swobodę myśli. Lucia mówiła, że posłano już na kolej po praktykanta, że jest bardzo ciekawa, czy ładny i... czy dobrze urodzony. W Słodkowcach jadano obiad o drugiej. Zaraz po skończonej lekcji wszedł do klasy lokaj, prosząc do stołu. – Czy pan ordynat powrócił? – spytała go Lucia. – Tak jest, przyjechał jaśnie pan z drugim panem z kolei, co już tu ma być na stałe. – Praktykant! – zawołała Lucia i po odejściu lokaja stanęła przed lustrem, poprawiając bluzkę i włosy. – Jak to dobrze, że już przyjechał! Ciekawam, gdzie go mama posadzi przy stole. O! będzie teraz weselej w Słodkowcach, a tak tylko wtedy wesoło, jak przyjeżdża Waldy. Chodźmy już!... Przed drzwiami jadalnej sali Stefcia doznała wrażenia lęku. Weszła szybko i zbliżyła się do stołu. Wtem spojrzała na Waldemara, podchodzącego do niej z powitaniem, i dusza zdrętwiała w niej z przerażenia. Obok Waldemara stał Edmund Prątnicki. Stefci zaszumiało w głowie, cienie zaczęły jej skakać przed oczyma, jakby padał czarny śnieg. Doznała wrażenia, że ktoś cisnął na nią ciężki rozpalony przedmiot. Jej twarz w jednej chwili zbielała. Stefcia instynktownie cofnęła się, jak na widok szerszenia, który uciął ją raz aż do krwi. Nieprzytomnie podała rękę Waldemarowi, spostrzegła jego oczy szeroko otwarte ze zdziwienia i usłyszała jego słowa: – Pozwoli pani przedstawić sobie pana Edmunda Prątnickiego... Panna Stefania Rudecka – dokończył. – Witam panią – zawołał Prątnicki z zupełną swobodą, podając jej rękę zamaszyście. – Nadzwyczajne spotkanie! – dodał wesoło. – Państwo się znają? – spytała pani Idalia. – Doskonale! Sąsiadujemy z sobą. Prawda, panno Stefanio? – Tak – odparła zapytana i usiadła cicho na krześle. Było jednak w niej coś takiego, że pani Idalia nie pytała więcej, natomiast odgadła, że między Stefcia a młodym praktykantem coś kiedyś musiało zajść. Zaczęła ich nieznacznie badać. Pan Maciej, zdziwiony zachowaniem się nauczycielki, milczał. Lucia nie mogła usiedzieć z ciekawości. Tylko Waldemar zrozumiał wszystko. Zmieniona twarz Stefci, siła wrażenia, jakiej uległa, wreszcie jej milczenie utwierdziło go w przekonaniu, że młody praktykant jest niedoszłym jej narzeczonym. Waldemara drażniła jego swoboda. Prątnicki sam jeden mówił dużo i wesoło, zerkał na Stefcię z uśmiechem niesmacznym, w ogóle zachowywał się hałaśliwie. Zdawał się nie rozumieć, że prosta delikatność nie pozwalała być swobodnym wobec takiego spotkania. Młody Michorowski od razu powziął niekorzystne wyobrażenie o wychowaniu, nawet o charakterze swego praktykanta. Polecał go wpływowy obywatel. Waldemar znał Prątnickiego jedynie z listów, w których przedstawiał się zupełnie inaczej. Ordynata gniewało niespodziewane spotkanie Stefci z Prątnickim, jego rubaszność i odcień lekceważenia oraz drwiące uśmieszki, jakimi ją obrzucał. – Jak on śmie? – myślał z oburzeniem i siedział zły, nie chcąc podtrzymywać rozmowy. Drażniła go pani Idalia, badająca Stefcię, nawet gniewała go Lucia, wpatrzona z zachwytem w ładną twarz przybyłego. Waldemar wyrzucał sobie, że nie mówił przy Stefci nazwiska praktykanta, bo gdyby spostrzegł najmniejsze wrażenie, zbadałby przyczynę i cofnął wszelkie z nim układy. Teraz już za późno. Zgnębienie Stefci sprawiało mu ogromną przykrość. A Stefcia istotnie cierpiała. – Czy on wiedział o mej obecności w Słodkowcach, czy to tylko nieszczęśliwy zbieg okoliczności? Skąd by wiedział – może od sąsiadów Ruczajewa? i postarał się wejść mi w drogę. W jakim celu? – myślała gorączkowo. Była wprost ogłuszona. Po pierwszej chwili przerażenia ogarnęła ją rozpacz. Może on podążył za nią umyślnie, aby ją skłonić do opuszczenia Słodkowic? Może on przebłagał jej ojca, a teraz od niej zażąda słowa i ręki... A ona? już nie mogłaby powtórzyć mu, że go kocha, nie mogłaby mu oddać ręki bez po- pełnienia fałszu. Zrozumiała siebie i swe odczucia, omyliła się strasznie... Jego swobodne powitanie zastanowiło ją. Chyba wiedział o jej obecności w Słodkowcach? Ta myśl wracała jej uporczywie. Ochłonąwszy, młoda dziewczyna słuchała jego rozmowy ze zdumieniem. Ten człowiek wydał jej się inny, nienaturalnie wesoły i zbyt hałaśliwy. Mówił o osobie z chełpliwością, znamionującą zarozumialca; dla pani Idalii, jej ojca i Waldemara był zanadto uniżony. Stefcię to raziło. Nie mogła pojąć, gdzie są zalety widziane w nim poprzednio. Ale wówczas działał na nią urokiem, ubierała go w tęczowe blaski, jakich w istocie nie posiadał. Stefcia przechodziła prawdziwe męczarnie. Drażnił ją głos Edmunda i nie rozumiała obecności jego w tym miejscu. Męczył ją badawczy wzrok pani Idalii i zupełne milczenie Waldemara. – Ten odgadł wszystko – myślała – i teraz będzie ostrzył na mnie dowcip... Powinnam wyjechać stąd. Wyznam wszystko pani Idalii. Ona zrozumie mnie i odczuje. Wówczas po- wrócę do swoich, szczęśliwa i spokojna. – Nagle, na wspomnienie wyjazdu, Stefcia doznała niepokoju, uczuła w duszy leciuchny żal, sama nie rozumiejąc, dlaczego. – Dzieciństwo! – pomyślała z gniewem. Przeniknął ją dreszcz strachu na samo przypuszczenie, że on może po nią tu przyjechał. Teraz on jest dla niej niczym. Od pierwszego spojrzenia na Edmunda nie patrzała na niego więcej, siedząc jakby w odrętwieniu. Ale ciekawość w niej przemogła. Odczuwając zmianę w jego głosie, chciała zobaczyć, czy jest zmieniony z powierzchowności. Podniosła oczy. Nie zmienił się: pozostał bardzo pięknym chłopcem, lecz dawniej widziała w jego rysach inny wyraz, w oczach inną myśl. Teraz te same rysy ściągnięte płaskim uśmiechem, oczy zdradzają pospolitą naturę... żadnej podniosłości, ani odrobiny dawnego ideału. Inny człowiek! Stefcia miała wrażenie, jakby spojrzała z bliska na zwyczajny kamyk, w promieniach słońca wydający się klejnotem bez ceny. Edmund zwrócił na nią oczy. Świeciły w nich błyski cynicznego uśmiechu. Twarz jej poczerwieniała, nerwami zatargało oburzenie. Wtem zabrzmiał jego głos: – Dlaczego pani jest dziś tak milczącą, panno Stefanio? Nie poznaję pani i jako dobry znajomy mogę mieć pretensje, gdyż wydaje mi się pani niezadowoloną z mej obecności. Czy tak? Stefcię te bezczelne słowa wyprowadziły z równowagi. Zagrała w niej krew obrazą, podrażniona ambicja ukłuła jak żądłem. Zmierzyła Edmunda chłodnym wzrokiem, ale odparła spokojnie: – Nie spodziewałam się spotkać tu pana, nic więcej. – Ale spotkanie chyba ucieszyło panią. Ja bo na przykład jestem szalenie rad. Nic nie odpowiedziała, tylko zagryzła usta. W głosie jego czuć było wyraźnie drwiny. Prątnicki przechylił się przez stół i natarczywie powtórzył raz jeszcze: – Jestem niezmiernie ucieszony. – Widać to – odrzekła podrażniona. – Doprawdy? Ha! ha! To dobrze. Ja lubię być wesołym. – Czy pan zawsze ma tak... przyjemny humor? – zapytał Waldemar, poruszając się nerwowo na krześle. Mówił z nie ukrywaną ironią i na wyrazie “przyjemny” położył nacisk. Prątnicki szybko spojrzał na niego i zesztywniał: twarz młodego magnata była jak z lodu, na ustach widniał niesmak, w zmarszczonych brwiach jakaś przestroga, coś groźnego. Całą postacią mówił: “Nie zapominaj, że ja tu jestem”. Młodzieniec zrozumiał, że jest w towarzystwie, gdzie jego “przyjemny humor” trochę razi. Słowa Waldemara dotknęły go i otrzeźwiły natychmiast. Nie bardzo wiedział, co odpowiedzieć, lecz Waldemar nie czekał odpowiedzi. Z cygarniczką, w ręce, zwrócony do pani Idalii i Stefci, spytał grzecznie: – Panie pozwolą? Pani Elzonowska skinęła głową, lecz spojrzała na niego zdziwiona. Waldemar przy poobiedniej kawie palił cygaro, ale pozwolenie miał już udzielone raz na zawsze. Teraz jednak pytanie Waldemar skierował głównie do Stefci, bo gdy ona, nie spostrzegłszy się, nie zrobiła najmniejszego ruchu, Waldemar z wykwintną uprzejmością zwrócił się bezpośrednio do niej: – A pani? – O, proszę pana – odparła z uśmiechem. Prątnicki zagryzł wargi. Grzeczność ordynata dla nauczycielki była dla niego nauczką. Odczuł, że dano mu ją umyślnie. Zbyt lekceważąco odzywał się do Stefci i oto ten arystokrata zręcznie, a jednak wyraźnie dał mu do zrozumienia, że postąpił niewłaściwie. Edmund rzucił wzrokiem na pana Macieja, panią Idalię i przekonał się, że oni także nie ujawniali zachwytów nad nim. I pomyślał, że obcy ludzie biorą stronę tej dziewczyny, a on, który za nią szalał, nie wahał się teraz przemawiać do niej w sposób lekceważący. Dlaczego tak robił, nie wiedział. Wprost doznawał dzikiej przyjemności na widok jej rumieńców, był przekonany, że ona go kocha, i to go ośmielało. Dowiedział się o jej bytności w Słodkowcach od jednego z sąsiadów Ruczajewa, nie pomyślał nawet, że spotkanie może być dla niej przykre. On się cieszył i to mu wystarczało. Uplanował mścić się na niej, rozkochać ją na nowo, jeśli zapomniała. Wyobrażał sobie, że Stefcia, kochając go, potrafi znosić cierpliwie jego żarciki. Na wstępie doznał zawodu. Wprawdzie widział wrażenie, jakie sprawił na pannie Rudeckiej, lecz ono było inne, niż się spodziewał. Górowało przerażenie tak ogromne, że aż zdumiał. Lodowata twarz Stefci nie zdradziła ani odrobiny zadowolenia, ani cienia radości. Na jego zaczepki zmierzyła go tak szyderczym wzrokiem, że mimo woli uczuł dreszcz. – Co jej się stało? – pomyślał ze złością – skąd ta pogarda? Jednocześnie jakiś głos wewnętrzny syknął w nim, przypominając jego postępek sprzed paru miesięcy. To go rozdrażniło, postanowił jej dokuczyć. Ale Waldemar nie pozwalał jej lekceważyć. Prątnicki zrozumiał, że go wzięto na munsztuk i że ona ma tu obrońców, z którymi powinien się liczyć. Po pierwszej chwili zmieszania ogarnęła go wściekłość. Postanowił zemścić się na dziewczynie w inny sposób. Błysnęła mu w głowie genialna myśl, godna najzdolniejszego dyplomaty. Od samego początku obiadu zauważył niebieskie oczy Luci, spoczywające na sobie z nie ukrywanym zachwytem, i to zapaliło w jego mózgu myśl pełną natchnienia: od razu wydała mu się ona tak świetną w następstwach, że mimo woli skłonił głowę, jakby z uznaniem dla samego siebie. Obiad się skończył. Pani Idalia powstała od stołu i Waldemar zabrał swego praktykanta do gabinetu dla obznajomienia go z jego zajęciami.